


Take Me As I Am

by I_have_a_Mycroft_of_my_very_own



Series: Malec One Shots [20]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: I'm just having fun, Marriage, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 11:59:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18716635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_have_a_Mycroft_of_my_very_own/pseuds/I_have_a_Mycroft_of_my_very_own
Summary: In which the boys get married... no really, that's it.





	Take Me As I Am

**Author's Note:**

> My brother got married yesterday, I may still be high on the excitement... (weddings are also fucking exhausting even if you're not the one getting married, wtf. Everyone in my house has slept at least ten hours today, including the bride and groom!)
> 
> Might follow this up later with the shenanigans that occur at the reception but... may not.
> 
> First song: Ashes by Celine Dion. Second song: As I Am by Heather Dale.

_“Let’s begin.”_ Jem’s voice sounds in their minds, quickly the guests move to their allocated seats, while Raphael and Izzy come to stand on either side of Jem, having been talking quietly amongst themselves. _“We gather here today to witness the purest expression of love, the dedication of two beings who have determined they should never be parted.”_ The moment Jem finishes speaking, music sounds around the room, seemingly leaking out of the walls.

A portal forms just in front of the closed main entry doors and Madzie steps out, her hands out in front of her, magic swirling at her fingertips as ashes begin to form before her, forming a pair of figures that quickly and easily resemble Magnus and Alec, colour beginning to stain them as Madzie walks, the figures moving as she does.

 _What's left to say?_  
_These prayers ain't working anymore._  
_Every word shot down in flames._

The ash figures clearly fighting with each other, not physical, but clearly unable to stomach being in each other’s company. Before the Magnus figure suddenly shakes their head at the Alec figure, throwing their hands up in surrender, pulling away and swiftly turning their back, walking away while the Alec figure silently screams their name, reaching for them.

_What's left to do with these broken pieces on the floor?  
I'm losing my voice calling on you._

The ashes shift, blowing into nothing, before reforming as Magnus and Alec entwined together, arms wrapped tightly around each other as they share a passionate kiss, but they break apart suddenly as the ash around them begins to form another figure. For those who have met him, Asmodeus is easily recognized, as the figure of him steps forward, he presses his hand to Magnus' chest and when he pulls away, the colour of the Magnus figure dims quickly into darkness.

 _'Cause I've been shaking,_  
_I've been bending backwards till I'm broke._  
_Watching all these dreams go up in smoke._

Alec’s figure swiftly steps forward, speaking silently, but desperately with Asmodeus’s figure, before he turns back to Magnus, who is quick to embrace him, only for Alec to push him away. Alec shakes his head, pressing his hand over Magnus' chest, before he pulls away, his eyes closed as he turns his back on Magnus and walks away, never looking back. Magnus stares after him, trembling and heartbroken as the figure of Asmodeus wraps his arm around Magnus’ shoulder, he suddenly blooms back into colour as they watch Alec’s figure blow away on an invisible wind.

_Let beauty come out of ashes.  
Let beauty come out of ashes. _

Magnus casts Asmodeus aside, his figure falling into nothing as Alec forms behind them. Magnus turns, holding his hand out, offering a set of rings, Alec is quick to give in, as they exchange their rings alongside a kiss, while the ashes swirl around them, forming demons and turning swiftly to ashes while the two remain oblivious to the surroundings.

_And when I pray to God, all I ask is  
Can beauty come out of ashes?_

Suddenly the ashes collapse, before they begin to move at Madzie’s command, swirling around her, slowly becoming beautiful rose petals, scattering along the aisle before and behind her. Some coming to form a beautiful heart at the very front of the room, in front of the altar, the heart seeming to beat, the petals pulsing, before the music cuts out as Madzie reaches the altar, she grins up at Jem and sits down on the chair set aside for her. There’s startled silence, then the guests begin to clap, though they swiftly fall silent when music begins to sound once again.

The moment the music starts, a portal forms in the front of the altar, in front of Jem, and Magnus and Catarina step out, Magnus in a beautiful golden suit, the make up around his eyes bringing out the gold of his irises. Cat stands beside him, dressed in a beautiful white gown, that wouldn’t be out of place at a mundane wedding.

 _I suppose that I look different, without the robes and crown,_  
_I come this day before you with no riches, no renown._  
_For here I am no leader, I am just a humble man,_  
_And I only ask you take me, you take me as I am._

Outside the main doors, as the lyrics begin, Alec takes a breath, tugs at his blue suit coat, before he links his arm with Jace’s and steps through the doors, beginning the slow walk to the altar, immediately locking eyes with Magnus, who stares back, as transfixed as the Shadowhunter.

 _I’m not looking for perfection, I’m not offering a saint._  
_I’m not looking for a pretty bird to put in some restraint._  
_The only thing I want is that you love me if you can,_  
_And I only ask you take me, you take me as I am._

Alec stumbles on the petals slightly half way up the aisle, Magnus bursting into laughter as Jace keeps Alec from face planting into the floor. Giggles ripple through the room, before Alec laughs at himself and carries on.

 _I offer you a look inside, I offer you that trust._  
_I need your strength to help me fight the battles that I must._  
_I need you to remind me of the light we bear within._  
_That there’s more to life than struggle and the things we seek to win._

Alec breathes heavily, suddenly more nervous than he’s ever been the closer he gets to the altar, Jace nudges his shoulder, and Alec continues to put one foot in front of the other.

 _Don’t take me out of duty, don’t take me out of pride,_  
_Just take me if the man you see is one you’d stand beside._  
_I’m offering an open heart, I’m asking for your hand,_  
_And I only ask you take me, you take me as I am._

Alec restrains himself from reaching for Magnus when they get to him, is clearly able to see that Magnus is doing the same, to Cat and Jace’s obvious amusement. As the music cuts out, Jace very gently takes Alec’s left hand and places it within Magnus’ right.

“Magnus Bane, I give you the hand of my parabatai. Love him as I love him, care for him as I care for him, from now until the end.” Jace says, his voice more steady than it had been in the rehearsals and Alec grins.

“I shall treasure him always.” Magnus promises, before Cat is gently taking his left hand and placing it into Alec’s right.

“Alexander Lightwood, I give you the hand of my brother. Love him as I love him, care for him as I care for him, from now until the end.” She says, sounding more confident than the shaking in her hand would imply.

 _“_ I shall treasure him always.” Alec promises, squeezing Magnus’ hands tightly, causing Magnus to beam at him, eyes full of so much love. Cat and Jace quietly turn and go to sit upon their respective sides of the hall, Cat with Magnus’ guests, Jace with Alec’s.

 _“You will now draw the alliance rune upon each other, at the same time.”_ Jem states as Izzy steps forward to Alec’s side, while Raphael does the same for Magnus, each offering up a golden stele. Magnus and Alec laugh as they awkwardly try to work out the best way to draw the rune, finally succeeding as they cross their arms over and draw the rune on the other’s wrist, before going back to clasping hands together, the pair of stele held tightly between them. _“You have chosen your own vows. Magnus Bane, speak.”_ Jem commands, in response, Magnus sucks in a deep breath and closes his eyes, before slowly letting the breath out and lets his eyes open to stare into Alec’s.

“I, Magnus Bane, come here of my own free will to be wed. I choose you, Alexander Gideon Lightwood, loving who you are today, and who you will be tomorrow. I pledge to be with you from this day until the end of days. Together, we will build a home of love, happiness and laughter. Together, we will build a family. I swear to be your equal, I will hold you up when you no longer have the strength, I will lean on you when I can no longer stand. My love for you is eternal, never shall I abandon you. We become one today, never shall we be separated for where you go, I will go, this I swear. Today, I stand ready to be your lawfully wedded husband in eternal matrimony.” Magnus says, his voice shaking as he looks into Alec’s eyes, has to remind himself to breathe.

Alec smiles at him, tears blurring in his eyes, before he glances at Jem, who nods at him, and he turns back to Magnus and takes a deep breath in, letting it out slowly as he meets Magnus’ gaze once again.

“I, Alexander Gideon Lightwood, come here of my own free will to be wed. It took a little bit of convincing at the start, but eventually I agreed to be yours, Magnus Bane. From then on, you were the only thing that truly mattered. A Shadowhunter will love just the once and they will love fiercely. I swear that you are my one, my only. I pledge to be your equal in all things, where you stumble, I will steady you, when I fall, I trust you will be there to pick me up. My love for you is undying, never again shall I know life without you at my side. Today, we become one, bound together for all eternity, never shall anything come between us, this I swear. Today, I stand ready to be you lawfully wedded husband.”

_“Magnus Bane, you will now draw the modified Marriage Rune upon Alexander Lightwood.”_

Magnus sucks in a breath, handing the stele to Raphael, before reaching forward to carefully unbutton Alec’s suit coat, and passing it to Izzy when she steps forward, Izzy folds it over her arm and returns to stand at her assigned place. Magnus then gently unbuttons Alec’s vest and shirt, to reveal his bare chest, then with practiced hands, unbuttons Alec’s sleeve and rolls it up, to reveal his forearm. He takes a deep breath in and turns to Raphael again, who offers the stele, Magnus takes it with shaking hands.

“Set me as a seal upon thine heart.” Magnus says, beginning to draw the first of two modified marriage runes Clary had excitedly thrown at them a few days ago. The rune glows a vibrant gold over Alec’s heart when Magnus has finished drawing it, sucking in a breath. “As a seal upon thine arm.” He continues, turning to hold Alec’s arm and draw the second rune, this one glows golden, too. “For love is as strong as death.” He states, stepping back, handing the stele back to Raphael, who returns to Izzy’s side.

 _“Alexander Lightwood, you will now draw the modified Marriage Rune upon Magnus Bane. Please know that once you draw these runes, there is no going back.”_ Jem warns, getting two identical grins from the grooms.

“We’re aware.” They promise, as Alec passes his stele to Izzy then gently reaches forward to unbutton Magnus’ coat, handing it to Raphael when the former vampire steps forward. The former vampire folds it over his arm as he stands back. Alec grins at Magnus, who smiles back as Alec unbuttons his vest and shirt, revealing his bare chest, then unbuttons and rolls the sleeve, revealing Magnus’ forearm. With shaking hands, Alec turns to Izzy and picks up the stele once more.

“Set me as a seal upon thine heart.” Alec says, drawing the first rune over Magnus’ heart with a practiced hand. “As a seal upon thine arm.” He states, his voice shaking as he draws the second rune, both glowing a beautiful gold against Magnus’ skin. “For love is as strong as death.” He promises, handing Izzy the stele and both Lightwood siblings stepping back into their designated places.

 _“You have bound yourself, one to the other, in the most divine right Shadowhunters possess. What your runes have united, you must not separate.”_ Jem cautions, giving each of them a stern glare and getting an overjoyed smile back. _“You shall now bind yourselves in the ancient way of Warlocks. Alexander Lightwood, you will go first.”_ Alec gives a stiff nod, before he swallows thickly and takes a step forward, reaching out to rest his hand over Magnus’ heart, over the golden rune that pulses beneath his hand, which begins to glow golden as well, with magic.

“Magnus Bane, recognize my heart, my body, my mind, my magic, and my soul. These are the things I offer to you freely. They will be yours, always, and shall always recognize your touch. Never shall they be lead astray, for my love for you is all encompassing.” Alec promises, tensing when Magnus gasps beneath his hand, and his eyes flicker shut for just a moment, but Magnus had explained this to him, so he doesn't panic. Magic is sealing them together, forever.

 _“Magnus Bane, it is now your turn. Please be aware that there is no going back from this.”_ Jem cautions, when Magnus has opened his eyes again and his breathing is steady.

“We’re aware.” Both grooms reply, giving him reassuring smiles. Magnus takes a moment to press his hand over Alec’s, where it still rests on his heart, the magic still glowing softly, before he then reaches out, pressing his own hand over Alec’s heart, over the golden rune, as his magic shrouds his hand in blue and red.

“Alexander Lightwood, recognize my heart, my body, my mind, my magic, and my soul. These are the things I offer you freely. They will be yours, always, and shall always recognize your touch. Never shall they be lead astray, for my love for you is all encompassing.” Magnus states, reaching up to steady Alec with his other hand when Alec lists forward, breathing heavily, his eyes flashing gold for the briefest moment. When Magnus looks down at Alec’s hand on his chest, he becomes entranced by the way the magic swirls on Alec’ hand, a beautiful blue with red and gold swirling through it, when he looks at where his hand rests over Alec’s heart, he sees the same colour twirling around his own hand. He lets out a shaking breath, a pleased smile forming on his face. _It’s done._

 _“You have bound yourself, one to the other, in a most ancient right amongst warlocks, that which magic has made one, you must never divide.”_ Jem states, receiving twin nods from the pair. _“I thank everyone for being present today, and it is now my greatest honour to announce Mr and Mr Lightwood-Bane. You may now kiss your groom.”_ Jem’s barely finished speaking when the room erupts into cheers and clapping while Magnus and Alec both throw themselves forward, catching the other in a desperate kiss, only pulling away when Jem clears his throat. It is Magnus who pulls away first, laughing while Alec just sighs. _“This is why honeymoons exist_.” Jem tells them, ensuring only they can hear him, Magnus snorts, while Alec rolls his eyes.

“Still have to get through the reception.” Alec sulks, causing Magnus to laugh, reaching out to grip Alec’s hand tightly in his own.

“I’m sure we can find a few minutes to slip away and make out somewhere.” Magnus assures him, smirking at the look Alec gives him. “Come along, husband, we have to go and have photos taken.”

“Ugh.” Alec whines, but doesn’t protest when Magnus starts to pull him down the aisle, surrounded by the cheers of their closest friends and family.

And, so, they begin married life, together, as they do all things from that day.

**Author's Note:**

> It's not covered in the fic, because I couldn't figure out how to add it without taking things away. But... Clary's modified runes are able to be placed with the Alliance rune active, when the Alliance rune fades, the marriage runes will remain active and harmless to Magnus, which is a quality the Alliance rune also has. The warlock part I made up as I went along (hehehe, sue me... no don't, I am broke), though Shadowhunters have their own magic (runes), Alec's magic colour just happens to be pure gold...
> 
> If I didn't make it clear enough. Madzie's performance: First part, Magnus breaking up with Alec. Second part: Magnus gives his magic away. Third part, Alec making the deal with Asmodeus and breaking up with Magnus. Fourth part, the boys reconciling.


End file.
